guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Voldo the Exotic
I have screencaps of the ranger armor he sells. Seems to be 1.5k variant of all sets. Adding when I get to my own computer. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:43, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Why does the page state 60AL armor? It is not 60 for all professions, I hope. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 02:59, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Very good point. -PanSola 03:04, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::: Lol, you're right. My bad. :) -Nilles 07:39, 28 April 2006 (CDT) Ok this is a bit weird. There are new names for the ranger sets with additional armor against certain elements. Frostbound, Pyrebound and Stormbound. The armor are called tyrian, ie. Druid's Tyrian Vest. All of the pieces also have the same icon, so they probably all look the same, except the masks which have the appropriate icons. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 04:12, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :Nothing weird about this. We knew about it from FPE. Check out the new organization of Mesmer armor. -PanSola 08:15, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::Ok. I only glanced at it, but seems logical. Too complicated for me now as I an sooooooo tired. I'll just stay out of it for now until I get to sleep longer. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:20, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::Aha, now I understood. The armor functionality (stats) in prophecies are core, but the looks are prophecies only. The core stat armor have the core looks (the tyrian looks) in other campaigns. There is no core version of factions armor as they can't be bought in other campaigns. Not too complicated. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:39, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Actually, there is one complication that's not documented on that page - faction armor stats CAN be obtained by Prophecies-only accounts via FoW's Obsidian armor. That is the only way. But otherwise you are (generally) correct. -PanSola 08:41, 28 April 2006 (CDT) :::::There are Factions armor sets in FoW? I thought they would have a Factions high level area with the Factions FoW equivalent. Then there must be a Factions high level area with both Prophecies and Factions armor sets with new looks. *hopes* *thumbs up* --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 08:44, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ::::::Or maybe FoW will just be core... -PanSola 08:45, 28 April 2006 (CDT) ELEMENTAL Armor -------------- He sells Tyrian sets: auras 25 dust and 4 tempered glass vials 1.5k robes 75 cloth and 6 damask 1.5k gloves 25 cloth and 2 damask 1.5k legging 50 cloth and 4 damask 1.5k shoes 25 cloth and 2 damask 1.5k (the regular elementalist set has no damask requirement and only costs 750/piece) the look is the basic elementalist. AL is 60 Not to be a refrence maker but, Voldo from SOul Caliber is definantly exotic in my opinon, and he is famous unlike some other junk trivia. I am not saying its a worth while refrence but however I am stating that Voldo is exotic, and this character is named Voldo the Exotic, take it w/e way you want to..Lost-Blue 02:44, 11 February 2008 (UTC) Agreed, Voldo of Soul Caliber absolutely has to be the reference for his name. seeing the crazy looking "exotic" assassin armor that only comes from him leads me to believe this. tentatively adding it to the page. Finding Voldo Anyone else reminded of Finding Wally? Don't pretend you don't remember those books :P -->Suicidal Tendencie 17:31, 31 December 2008 (UTC) Erm, do you mean "Where's Waldo" (Wally in the UK)?. And yes, I do realize this is a year and a half late. :P 19:43, July 20, 2010 (UTC)